The Final Goodbye
by TruthSerum14
Summary: This is my final goodbye to Fanfiction.  Hopefully it won't be...  Ayumu left and Hiyono is waiting.  Always waiting...


**Hey, it's me, TruthSerum14. This is going to be my Goodbye Story. I feel really inspired right now because I just wrote a really sad letter/story. I love it and it made me want to cry, but of course I didn't. Anyway, I really did want to say goodbye. This is going to be the story. I don't know what it's going to be right now as I'm typing. It'll probably be Spiral. You know, one day I will finish the Halloween story for Sakura. I really will, just not now. Another day. This is going to be my last note to you for awhile. I still really don't know when I'll be back. Without further ado, my story.**

**P.S. I haven't written on here for awhile but, just so you know, my writing style has kind of changed. I love you. Bye.**

**-TruthSerum14**

**

* * *

**

The Final Goodbye

A Spiral Fanfiction

"_Don't worry about me, okay? I'll come back one day and the story will start all over again. I can at least promise you that. And you an at least promise to not worry about me, never, until I come back. Your here, I have to."_

I glanced at the earring in my palm. Why did he leave me? Why did he have to go away? I know the real reason, but the pain is just so hard to bear. I don't want to think about it. I shake my head and lay down on the bench. I wait. I know he will come back. He told me so.

_He laughs, and my smile doesn't feel right on my face. It feels fake and plastered on with some cheap glue. He lifts my face up with his hands._

"_Hey. I really will be back you know. I really will. I just, I just have some things to do alright. This doesn't make what I feel for you any less. I just have to leave. It's just something us Narumi's have to do."_

_I nod my head, the pain is worse now. I know I will have less time with him, so soon. I don't want him to leave. I would never want him to go anywhere without me._

"_I'm going to miss you so much, Ayumu. It pains me to have you leave. I don't want you to go."_

_He nods his head in understanding. "I know you don't want me to leave. I don't want to leave either, but I have to, Hiyono. I have to. It's just something I have to do. I won't forget you and I will be back one day."_

Those words are in my mind. That memory is always in my mind, I am always thinking about him. I am always thinking about Ayumu Narumi. I didn't want our last time seeing each other to be a goodbye, but I guess that's kind of the definition of last. As in, never again. The last chance. The final goodbye. I feel my eyes and my body falling asleep. I let myself sleep. I'll dream. I'll dream about him.

_We were at our special place and Ayumu was eating a rice ball. He actually decided to make one for me that day, and I held it in my hands, close to my heart. I remember, that was the first day that I kissed him, no, that's wrong. That was the first day that he kissed me. Under the moonlight, in the wind, with swaying trees. The trees were beckoning us. I could hear them whispering, 'Just kisss herrr'._

_The dream changed and we were at the hospital. This was after the big war with Kanone. The defeating him without killing him. A few days later we found out about Hizumi killing him. But before he was killed, I remember. I remember Ayumu laying in the bed and I remember the bruises I used to have, and the scars I now have. I remember the pain. I remember Madoka fighting. I remember it all. But mostly, I remember him. Ayumu. In pain. And him being in pain made me feel pain. I felt the pain of him having bullets in his skin. I remember._

_The dream shifted again and this time I was sleeping in a bed. Ayumu was shaking my arm, with his good one. He kept repeating over and over, "Hiyono. Wake up." And then I woke up. _

I opened my eyes and he was there. And he was real.

"Hiyono! Get u-"

"AYUMU!"

I remembered it all. All the pain I went through for him, and all of the times he was saving and helping me. I especially remembered what happened next. Me grabbing him, and pulling him close and kissing him. I remembered feeling his warm lips on mine and the smile he had when we stopped. I remembered him sitting down next to me, and then his head in my lap. I remembered me giving him the earring. Then I remember me crying, crying tears of happiness and joy. And him saying, "You stupid girl."

And the last and final thing he said to me was, "You know, Hiyono, I love you. And there will never be a final goodbye."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that last story. Haha. I guess it shows that there never will be a final goodbye from me. I really hope you loved it. I really hope that you'll always remember this story, and that the end will make you smile. I really hope that you'll know that I feel like crying right now because of it. I hope you'll remember how much I love my fans, basically you, and SweeterThanKarma, and anyone else that has ever commented on my stories on here. I love you all so much. This is my story for you all. For Fanfiction. I'm going to miss you all so much, so don't forget about me, and send me a message on Fanfiction or Fictionpress or Inkpop, and we'll talk, alright. Promise me that, please. Or just promise that you won't forget this story. That's all I can really ask for. I love you all so much.**

**P.S. You know how I haven't written Spiral in awhile, so some of the information might be wrong, sorry. If it is, sorry! And tells me please! :D**

**-TruthSerum14 :D**


End file.
